


That's Amore

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Klaine's Valentines [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine, Klaine fanfiction, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deciding where to go on vacation shouldn’t be so hard, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

It had been months of coupon hunting, of cuddling close together under a blanket because their heater was turned down a notch, of joint, short showers.

_But_ , they had finally saved up enough to take a comfortable trip abroad.

If only they could agree on a destination, that was.

“But Kurt,” Blaine whined, squirming his head on Kurt’s lap, “just imagine it; the history, the food – _the gondolas_ , Kurt!”

“ _But Blaine_ ,” Kurt imitated, a smile on his lips, “ _you_ imagine; a romantic dinner at the Eiffel Tower, the Louvre…”

Standing up Blaine turned towards his husband. “You don’t think a gondola ride is romantic Kurt?”

“Sounds… fine,” Kurt acquiesced, “but while settle for _fine_ when there’s _great_?”

A mischievous grin spread across Blaine’s lips. “Just think about it,” he began, pulling Kurt up from the couch, dragging him close to him. Beginning to twirl Kurt around in a gentle dance he continued, “just the two of us in that boat, slowly drifting down the channels, a sky full of stars above…”

“Like I said-” Kurt began, only to be hushed by his younger husband.

“ _When the moon hits your eye-_ ” Blaine crooned, twirling his husband around elegantly, making Kurt chuckle from the cheesiness, “- _like a big pizza pie, that’s amore_.”

“I don’t think-” Kurt giggled as they floated through their small apartment, their feet gliding smoothly over the hardwood floor.

“ _When the world seems to shine, like you’ve had too much wine, that’s amore_.”

Blaine continued to sing as he danced Kurt around, both of them smiling brightly in joy. But even the best of songs end, and when Blaine finally quieted down Kurt pressed a passionate kiss against Blaine’s lips.

“We’re still gonna go to Paris,” Kurt finally whispered against Blaine’s ear, proceeding to drag his husband towards their bedroom.

Well, they could always settle their argument later, Blaine figured.


End file.
